Levels are used by carpenters, masons, drywallers and the like for helping to assure that surfaces are horizontal, vertical, or at a specified angular relationship to the horizon. A typical level includes at least two vials, one each for ascertaining whether a surface is “level,” i.e., horizontal, or “plumb,” i.e., vertical.
A level comprises a measuring surface or surfaces and a vial set at an angular relationship to such surface(s). The vial is partially filled with a liquid such as mineral spirits. The vial is not completely filled and a bubble is thereby formed when the vial is closed. Typically, two marker rings are applied to the outside of the vial in positions to visually divide the cavity into three portions of about equal length. Level and plumb conditions are ascertained by noting the position of the bubble with respect to the marker rings.
A problem with such levels is that the vials and, to a lesser extent, the level's body can be damage easily during use. Levels are often left in position on a surface to be measured or set and can be knocked off causing them to fall to the ground. In addition, many levels have a greater length, frequently about four feet, and may be bumped or knocked by those who are more accustomed to dealing with tools of smaller dimensions. In addition, the great length of some levels causes an increase in weight which can add to stresses involved with falling or being bumped.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device and method for reducing stress on level bodies and vials. Such a device and method would be an improvement upon the prior art. An improved level which includes impact-absorbing end caps to permit levels to withstand falls and bumps which typically cause damage to prior art level would solve the noted problems of the prior art.